<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running Through The Stained Glass by silkmothy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727987">Running Through The Stained Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkmothy/pseuds/silkmothy'>silkmothy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Broken Families, Cara | CaptainPuffy and Clay | Dream are Siblings, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demonic Possession, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insanity, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), One Big Happy Family, Solitary Confinement, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkmothy/pseuds/silkmothy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream loved playing the villain it was thrilling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream &amp; Sam | Awesamdude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Running Through The Stained Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really enjoy playing with insanity. This was mostly a test fic so deal with my writing changing to be more descriptive. I haven't wrote a fic where dream was the bad guy, so I whipped this up but dream isn't the bad guy and they all are shitty people. just like what the dream smp is. they all don't have good morals and that is thrilling. (I really like the word thrilling so I use it often)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream’s hair grew past his eyes and he looked scrawny. Sam’s netherite sword tilting his head up while the chains forced him to sit in the W position. Most of the server stood in his cell. Dream gave a toothy smile at the server contrasting with their serious expressions. They couldn’t see his eyes due to his thick hair, just his nose and lips. His dirty blonde hair had red tips from blood. “Would you like something?” Dream's voice was jokey and confident considering he had a sword against his neck. “Yeah, what did you do to the server?” dream licked the blood off the sword “whatever do you mean?” Sam wasn’t satisfied with that answer and pushed the sword closer to his neck. “What did you do, dream?” Dream was amused “who knows?”</p><p> Dream’s voice was confident but he was shaking. “Dream, you are on your last life, we could kill you right here and now” dream’s smile grew wider. “Icarus flew confidently and ignored when his father said don’t fly too close to the sun” dream stood up and the sword sliced through his neck. “Don’t get too confident and fly close to the sun, your wings might melt off” dream sat back down almost immediately. His hands and legs were forced to the ground by the rusty chains. “Dream, what did you do?” dream gave a shaky smile. “I Gave You One Big Happy Family.” The reply was unsettling. Dream played with the feelings of unsettlement he gave. “You are all happy, correct?”</p><p> dream didn’t wait for a response “Look at you all, Insanity is your normality, is it not?” Dream wasn’t wrong, which made the sentence feel like nails clawing on your skin. “Now I’ll say something to you” his voice was becoming raspy. “Is this about the egg?” Sam's expression hardened “Yes, what did you do” dream let out a broken laugh nothing like the regular laugh he has. “</p><p>Very well. I have to say the gods have left you with a terrible curse.” Sam put the sword against his neck again. “Even if you kill me, the music still plays when the singer dies” the cryptic message was unclear with its meaning “wait are you accusing me of placing the egg in this server?” puffy looked at sam and he nodded and went to the back of the crowd “hey, duckling” The sister who abandoned him calls him a caring nickname as if she cares doesn’t go well. “Don’t fucking call me that” dream’s laidback careless expression turned into anger. “What goal did you have for this server, dream?” dream looked at puffy as if she grew another limb. “To protect it and keep it safe” murmurs came from the rest of the people. “This egg isn’t keeping the server safe” </p><p>Dream adjusted his hair out of his face so he could make direct eye contact with puffy and went really close to his older sister. “Puffy, I have nothing to do with that goddamn egg” Dream never called puffy by her actual name or showed her his face. Dream looked like a lunatic to them. “Goddamnit, you guys make me want to be in jail so I don’t have to interact with you” dream hated everyone in that room. His older sister especially. They could’ve been so much better if they listened. The chains were a recent addition to the mess. </p><p>“What a lovely hellfire we’re standing in” dream smiled and stood up and took a bow “isn’t this a lovely show, older sister” puffy walked back “no i've seen what you do to people, you manipulate them and..” dream became impatient “and what?” puffy became angry at the younger “and it’s wrong” dream didn’t care. “They told me I was evil. I decided to wear that cape with pride” dream gave an insane smile. </p><p> </p><p>They realized how unstable he was, he was always on the verge of lashing out or crying. If he wanted to be treated like a human he needed to act like he knew he was human. He knew he wasn’t human enough for them. Yet he loved the thrill of insanity as he slowly watched them walk away.<br/>
None of them cared but they all learned something new<br/>
“you can’t win a game to the person who made the game” dream knew they wanted to be either nice or rude to scare him into doing what they wanted. They haven’t broken him into an innocent shell. He was an insane beast now who felt no remorse. He adored how he had them wrapped around his finger. Felt the power coursing through his veins and he adored it. He realized he could hurt everyone with just one wrong move. And he loved it. He laughed at the faces of the hurt people. Dream thought about breaking the chains. A small step closer to freedom. The chains were becoming looser from how dream would scream and bashed the chains against the wall. This whole experience has been surreal yet he could care less. His fury and anger and all of his strength smashed the hand chains open. Dream ripped out a piece of paper from a notebook and attempted and succeeded to pick the lock with it. Dream looked at how swollen his wrists and ankles were from bashing and kicking against the wall. Dream realized Sam was going to come see him again. Dream thought his most sinful thought he could trick them into thinking he was a soulless puppet in the next month everyone visits and blows it up in their faces. He felt excited. He just needed to stop feeling anything for a while. Not hard since he was already trying not to feel anymore.</p><p> Next month came and dream was prepared. Too prepared. Dream forgot his plan and he was just trying to survive without being too active. He became what he pretended to be. Felt sick to his stomach when he heard people asking if he was going to be cooperative. He just nodded. He was curled up in a corner, vomiting his guts out. He was shaking like an abandoned dog. He was now a broken doll. They finally got him at the right angle. Not sure if he has to the strength to get out of this one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like making dream suffer. I hate like making people manipulative but yet that's kinda a plot point so I kinda just had to do that. wish everything was sunshine and rainbows though. I got a sloth for my birthday which was february 26 btw so that was fun</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>